Mr Hyde
by fujoshi101
Summary: When Halloween comes around, the beast comes out. Hehehe! Kyouya shows his wild side. Based on the song Mrs. Hyde by Halestorm. This is obviously yaoi, so don't like, don't read. It is a extreme M rated fanfiction! Tamaki on top, Kyouya bottom.


_**A/N: Has anyone listened to Halesorm's song Mz. Hyde? Well if you watched Ouran's episodes about Kyouya and listened to this, you would agree with me that, basically, Halestorm is talking about Kyouya. XD So, I edit lyrics to match yaoi, so go along with me. This fanfiction is to celebrate All Hollows eve' Enjoy! ^W^**_

_**Mr. Hyde**_

_**In the daylight,**_

_**I'm your sweetheart,**_

_**Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.**_

_**But you don't know me,**_

_**And soon you won't forget,**_

_**Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent**_

If you said Kyouya was the average hard-working teenager, you were wrong. He was so cunning that he could keep his.. more DARKER side out of reach of others. But the more him and Tamaki got closer on their relationship, the more power his demon had over him. After it was too much, he invited Tamaki over to his house.

"Why now, Mommy, dear? You do know it's close to exams, right?"

"I am perfectly aware of the exams, Tamaki. But I just thought for us to spend time at my house."

Tamaki smiled, "Alright! I'll come over." A blush formed on the two. Kyouya's more of a worried blush and Tamaki's a 'I can't believe we're doing this' blush.

Better beware I go bump in the night,

_**Devil-may-care with a lust for life,**_

_**And I know you,**_

_**Can't resist this**_

_**You know you**_

_**Are so addicted.**_

_**Boy you better run for your life!**_

_**Tamaki opened the car door for Kyouya, who was already semi-evil. He walked out and grabbed Tamaki's tie behind him. He knew everyone was out. Yoshio was at a overnight conference, the maids and butlers were taking vacation and everyone else was everyone else. He dragged the blond into the mansion and up the stairs. Tamaki was surprised yet horny at the raven's actions. Oh, but he hasn't seen the rest of it.**_

I can be the bitch,

_**I can play the whore,**_

_**Or your fairytale prince who could ask for more.**_

_**A touch of wicked, A pinch of risqué, Good boy gone bad, my poison is your remedy**_

Kyouya slammed the older on the door, ravishing him with full-on sucking face. Tamaki gripped his hair, getting a full-blown hard on and wanted head so bad.

Kyouya smirked, translating his boyfriends moans into thoughts. He twisted around Tamaki and threw him on the bed. Tamaki gasped out in surprise, in response, his boyfriend crawled on top of him and continued making-out with the blond. Tamaki never noticed the handcuffs that was getting around his wrists until Kyouya clipped them on and stood up, smirking evilly.

"What the hell?"

Kyouya put a finger to his lips, "Shhh, Wait here." and like that, Kyouya disappeared behind the door to the closet.

Better be scared, better be afraid,

_**Now that the beast is out of his cage,**_

_**And I know you,**_

_**Wanna risk it,**_

_**You know you**_

_**Are so addicted.**_

_**Boy, you better run for your life!**_

_**Tamaki could here chains clinging that wasn't the handcuffs and looked up to see Kyouya with a tight booty shorts, cat ears, vibrator, and a whip.**_

"K-kyouya?!" Okay, NOW Tamaki was afraid. This was not like his boyfriend at all, but at the same time... it made him get a shock of lust. He just wanted to fuck Kyouya to the end of the universe.

"Didn't I say SHUSH?" Kyouya snapped with a evil smile, "I guess I got to teach you a lesson about listening when your told."

"Teach me." Was all Tamaki had to say before Kyouya turned off the lights, lighting candles and stood on top of him.

"Oh, you're gonna wish you hadn't of said that." There was somewhat a dark demeanor in Kyouya, but Tamaki was too horny to notice.

I'm the spider crawling down your spine,

_**Underneath your skin.**_

_**I will gently violate your mind,**_

_**Before I tuck you in.**_

_**Put on the blindfold**_

_**There's no way to be sure, Which guy you'll get tonight! (It's me Kyouya, I swear!)**_

"_**Let's play a little game." Kyouya growled, tying a blindfold on Tamaki.**_

Tamaki purred, "What kind of game is this?"

"It's called: Quiz Whip." Kyouya whispered seductively in the other's ear, pulling down Tamaki's pants and shirt, "It's pretty easy, I ask you a question about me or you and if you get it correct, I do something on your body, if you get it wrong, I whip you."

"That's sounds like fun, I know everything about you." After he uttered those words, he felt a sting on his bare legs. He yelped.

"W-what was that?"

Kyouya landed a foot on the other's erection, "You don't know if you know me. That's for this quiz to judge."

After taking his foot off, he got off the bed and walked around, "First question, What's one of my favorite subject?"

"Umm... Physics?" Tamaki guessed. Kyouya licked at the mark that appeared on Tamaki's limbs in response.

" That's correct." Kyouya smirked as he stood up, "Second question. If you could do anything to me if I was a bad, bad boy. What would you do?"

"try.. to... calm you with kisses?" Kyouya hissed, throwing the end of the whip on Tamaki's legs.

"No, no, no. Try again."

"Uuh... P-punish you?" Tamaki asked, confused entirely at the Kyouya he was seeing. Kyouya's serious demeanor changed back to the current lust. Moving forward and pulling down the confining underwear, giving it a teasing lick.

"Then why don't you already? whip the badness out of me. Fuck me 'till I'm blind!" Kyouya moaned, looking seductively at Tamaki, knowing full-on that the naughty words were making the blonde's sexual high shock him. Then he felt his hands get unlocked from the handcuffs Kyouya's knees landed on the silky bed, levitating his ass in Tamaki's face for him.

"Come on, smack me! You know you want to." Tamaki raised his hand and touched the butt cheeks testingly before giving a light smack. Earning a yelp of pleasure. The blonde caught on to the other's rough foreplay and smacked harder.

"Oh yes! FUCK, Tamaki, HARDER!" The older complied with much vigor. He looked over to notice that every smack he made, Kyouya's erection would jump expectantly. He wanted to help, but every time he tried to help his friend out, the raven's shaky hand would smack him away. After what seemed like hours of whips, Kyouya knocked him off and jumped on him, locking the blonds hands up again while straddling his hips and beginning to lick and suck his neck, moving his way down his chest, stopping every few seconds to suckle on a nipple, biting hard here and there just for the pleasure of hearing the other yelp. He finally, after much torture, made it to the other's bush.

Tamaki moaned, jerking his hips up eagerly, wanting Kyouya to put his mouth around his cock badly.

"Patience, my dear." Kyouya purred, nuzzling his nose in the blonde patch of hair. Kyouya then stood up and grabbed the vibrator, twirling it around his fingers. Staring at the blonde, who was staring back. Kyouya licked the head and shaft, making good work to moan into the toy. Tamaki's dick strained bad. But not until Kyouya removed his shorts and began fingering himself did Tamaki wince, thrusting up for some contact. Kyouya bended over by Tamaki, showing his hole being fingered hard. Tamaki stared longingly, leaning over to try to lick it. By the time Tamaki almost made it, Kyouya stopped and got on the bed, straddling the blond once again. He took the vibrator and he stuck it in his own ass, turning it on high. Tamaki couldn't stop staring for the life of him, Kyouya was moaning and making noises he never heard before, the only words he could understand was the erotic 'Tamaki's and 'oh god'

Tamaki suddenly felt a vibration and then a hot cavern engulf his dick and he realized Kyouya just swallowed both his penis, and the vibrator. Tamaki moaned at the sensation. Kyouya jumped and rode to two hard rods.

"Oh fuck, Ah! T-t-tamaki! I fucking love you! Fuck me, fuck me! Aahh! God shit! Agh. uh AHH!" Kyouya rode harder, masturbating with every thrust. Tamaki grunted in lust.

"Yah, ride me! Go faster! faster!" Kyouya obeyed the blonde.

"Yes, Tamaki! Oh god! I-I-I'm coming!" Kyouya shook and spasmed, squeezing his ass so tight the vibrator fell out, making Tamaki scream in pleasure (because the vibrations moved to his balls) He came shortly after the raven. They rode out their high and fell on each other. Kyouya's demons content.

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,

_**(My god!)**_

_**Say hello to something scary,**_

_**The monster in your bed,**_

_**(My god!)**_

_**Just give in and you won't be sorry,**_

_**The nightmare in my head,**_

_**(Oh god!)**_

_**Say hello to something scary,**_

_**The monster in your bed,**_

_**(Oh god!)**_

_**Just give in and you won't be sorry,**_

_**Welcome to my evil side,**_

_**Hello it's Mr. Hyde!**_

_**Hello it's Mr. Hyde!**_

_**A/N: Yes! finally finished it! Took me long enough. I can't believe I actually wrote a 7 paged sex story... wow. I hope you guys liked it! Like and comment. No flames. Happy Halloween! Bye-bye!**_


End file.
